Tricky Buisness
by zati shal
Summary: When Puck the Trickster King enters Harry's life how will the young wizard change, and how will that change in Harry Change the World. Sadly this is up for Adoption now pm me if you are interested.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

Chapter one:Found him!

Puck the trickster king was walking down a street in Little Whinging looking for a place to stir up trouble. It was his duty after all, had to keep his title in check. The town was extremely bland and he found it to be his duty to liven up places that where bland. He was also a very odd looking fellow if you asked anyone who knew him, though few these days did. He had long sandy blond, almost brown, hair and ears that where slightly thinned and pointed, as where most of the rest of his facial features. His eyes where a steely grey that could pierce your heart in a moment, or show utter joy and happiness that would spread like wild fire. He wore a brown shirt made of a light canvas that had the sleeves cut off and a hood at the back. His pants where a dark green and he wore leather shoes of a russet color.

The very air around Puck seemed to radiate with excitable energy. As he walked past number four Privet drive he noticed something odd, it was the one magical signature in the village. Puck stopped for a moment and looked at the house with a raised eyebrow. He could see into the house from a window and noticed that none of the three occupants in the kitchen didn't hold said magical signature. He scanned the house a little more in depth with his senses and noticed the signature was coming from the cupboard under the stairs. Upon noticing this Puck's hair turned immediately a sharp red color. He was angry now.

One thing to be absolutely understood about the trickster king is that he only ever played tricks on muggles who he felt deserved it or magical beings who where inexplicably evil. What made him even more mad was the fact that this signature belonged to the son of a man he had once called friend. Puck stood there debating what he should do. He knew that the boy's God father was in Azkaban for murder and wouldn't get out any time soon considering the ministry was full of a bunch of idiots who had merely sentenced Black without a proper trial, despite Albus' insistence on the matter. He could also feel the blood wards around the house. Lily's last bit of magic that went to Harry to protect him. He knew that it might be possible to transplant the wards but was unsure as to how Albus would react if he did without his permission. Despite being immortal, as all fairy creatures are, he knew to power when he saw it, and boy did Albus have power.

A memory flashed across his mind at that moment.

He was sitting cross-legged on the arm of one of the Potter's chairs in their living room, smiling at the little baby trying to get the rattle from him, "come on little Harridan, just a bit more and you'll be standing!" he encouraged.

James coughed getting his attention, "Robin, please focus this is important."

Puck looked up and nodded, "Right sorry Prongs, you know how I get around kids."

James nodded, "I do; now as I was saying, you have been a friend of the house of Potter since it began, and as its current head I ask a favor of you." He said in the utmost serious tone.

"Anything the Noble line of Ignatius needs, I am here to help." Puck said with a smirk.

"If anything should happen to us and Sirius we would like you to raise Harry." Lily said with the utmost conviction.

Puck stopped shaking the rattle and his face became serious for just a moment the angles in his face shifting to a more intimidating look, "I don't know, a human child hasn't been raised by one of the fae race in a long time. I'm not exactly a good influence either."

"Nonsense look at how I turned out, the marauders are some of the strongest light side fighters besides Dumbledore." James said with a proud smile.

"I'll have to think about it" he said solemnly before going back to playing with Harry.

That night Voldemort had attacked the Potter residence in Godric's Hollow. Puck had searched everywhere for the little guy but couldn't find him anywhere. Albus had refused to tell Puck where the boy was, only insisted he was safe. But now, now puck knew where the boy was and that while he may be safe from death eaters and the like. The boy was anything but safe. Puck stayed there the whole day watching the Dursleys belittle and use the seven year old boy as a slave. When he had accidentally burnt the lunch Vernon Dursley had struck Harry in the head with a rolling pin and through him in the cupboard. Puck had to stop him from going in and killing the fools right where they stood. Introducing yourself as a very demonic fairy to the kid you where hoping to save wouldn't work out for the best in Pucks opinion.

With his mind set on the decision he made, Albus' magical strength be damned, and the last of the Dursleys gong to bed at around ten o'clock Puck stood and snapped his fingers. With a simple pop sound he disappeared and reappeared in a large office with shelf after shelf of books on almost every wall. Behind the large desk in the middle of the room was a wall of portraits sleeping soundly. Next to the desk was a phoenix, its head tucked into its wing as it trilled in its sleep. The fire light coming from the large fire place to the right cast an eerie light over the office. At the desk sat a man who was indeed very old, he had a long beard and silver hair that cascaded down his back. He wore half moon spectacles and was looking over some parchment, not even noticing Puck had entered the room.

Puck stepped forward toward the desk clearing his throat. Albus gave a start as he looked up from his paper, his wand coming from somewhere in his sleeves ready to attack. When he noticed who it was he relaxed slightly, though not lowering his wand all the way, only resting that hand on the desk, noticing the still vibrant red hair meaning he was very angry. "Robin Goodfellow, to what do I owe the honor of this visit." Albus said, barely able t keep the shock out of his voice.

Puck smiled in his usual good natured way that made his eyes turn into slits and showed bright rows of teeth, "Oh nothing too special." He said doing an impressive front flip from where he stood to land with one foot on the back of the chair in front of the desk, "just thought I would let you know I have found young Harry and am not pleased with his conditions. I will be taking him to raise him as Lily and James wished. Your meddling will not keep him bound to those who would abuse him."

"My dear Puck you of all people should understand the protection put on Harry. He cannot be removed from his relatives or the protection on him fails." Albus said carefully trying not to anger the fairy king any farther.

Puck let out a sickening laugh, "don't you presume to talk to me of ancient magic wizard, I am ancient magic incarnate!" his hair flared about his body as he sent out a wave of magic to let the old man know just who he is dealing with. "Now do not worry headmaster, I will not hinder the boy from coming to school here. I know there are things I cannot teach him, but know that with or without your permission, I will be taking Harry far from those muggles." Having said all he needed to say Robin Goodfellow, the half human half fairy known as Puck the trickster king left; a stuttering Dumbledore needing a change of pants and almost having a heart attack.

_The next day_

Puck went to number four Privet Drive early in the morning. He transformed into a smaller version of himself, he was about three feet tall now, and apparated into the cupboard under the stairs. He sat next to the little boy curled up on an old thin mattress with a moth eaten blanket over him in clothes that where obviously too big for him. On some sixth sense this young boy awoke, his messy black hair jostled as he sat up and groped around for the light and his glasses. When he got both on he almost gasped, but puck held a finger to the boy's mouth.

"Hello Harry, my name is Robin Puck Goodfellow, now when I remove my finger I want you to promise you won't scream, can you do that?" the fairy said happily, his hair having turned bright yellow. Harry nodded. If he did scream he knew uncle Vernon would beat him for waking them up to early. Puck removed his finger from the boy's mouth and smiled.

Harry cocked his head to the side and said, "Why are you here Mr. Goodfellow sir? If my uncle or aunt find you they'll hit you."

"I'm here to take you away from these muggles, they are evil and don't deserve to be taking care of such a boy as you." Robin said honestly.

The lights in Harry's eyes shown like bright stars on a clear night, he would finally be able to be free of his aunt and uncle. Then something dawned on him, "But why?"

"I'm an old friend of your father's. Now come on let's go." He held out his hand for the boy to grab hold of. It was all up to Harry now.

**A/N:** hope you all liked the first chapter, I will have a picture of Puck on my profile soon, feel free to review and leave good long comments, not just 'good start' or 'cool' it annoys me.


	2. Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: **Ask me no questions I shall tell the no lies, but by I live and breathe I own not this fiction, though the original concepts be mine to hold.

A boy around eleven years old sat on the branch of a tree playing a flute. It was a simple tune but it seemed to echo around the forest he was in. as if enchanted. And indeed as the boy played the forest around him seemed to come to life. The pines and leaves became full and green, flowers bloomed and the birds began to chirp along. Soon the sound comings out of the flute became visible as a stream of green energy flowing from the flute. The boy's eyes, which where green as well seemed to glow as he played.

The boy wore simple enough clothes, a cotton shirt that was a crimson red, brown light canvas pants and his feet oddly enough where bare and covered in dirt even though the rest of his body seemed perfectly clean. He had pale tan skin and black messy hair that went down to his mid back, even when tied in a pony tail as it was. But most striking of all seemed to be the jagged lightning bolt scar on the boy's forehead.

"Hey Harry, you ready?" said a voice from above.

The boy, now known as Harry, stopped playing and looked up to see his father figure and friend hanging upside down in a tree branch just above him. Though the man looked to only be around twenty Harry knew he was centuries old, somewhere over two-thousand as that's where he had lost count. "Yeah, I was just sitting and thinking." Harry said as he stood up and put on a pair of Roman style sandals, snapping his fingers and making the laces tie them-selves.

"Oh, what about kiddo?" the man asked jumping off the tree, down to the ground.

"Well it's been five years since you took me from the Dursleys, Robin, and now I have to leave and go to Hogwarts, what if Dumbledore tries to send me back to them?" Harry asked a little worriedly.

It was true; Harry had been living with Puck for near on five years now, learning and striving to become as strong as he could before he had to face the idiocy of magical Britain. Both Harry and Puck would prefer that he could just move out of the country and leave the fools to stew in their own ignorance but King Oberon and Queen Titania had said it would be wrong to leave when the dark wizard Voldemort, because he was far from a dark lord compared to say Rasputin who had been causing trouble in Russia even after his supposed death, was still lurking in the shadows. So for the past five years Harry had been training to become as strong as he could. He was nowhere near his full potential but he was much better off then he would have been left to his own devices, or Dumbledore's.

"He can do no such thing; I have legal guardianship of you both in the magical and muggle worlds. The Dursleys have no claim to you." Puck said with a stern look.

Harry nodded, satisfied with that. "Good, so did my letter finally come?"

"Yup, I have it right here, but first King Oberon wants to see you." Puck taunted holding the letter just out of reach of the eleven year old wizard. Harry growled but relented and walked into the clearing proper. Oberon stood in the center talking to a few animals. He was tall and strong, he wasn't abnormally beautiful but he still held a presence about him that out-shadowed any other elf. On his head was a wreath of golden leaves and adorning his body was a cloak of oak leaves. The elf king looked up and smiled, "ah young Harridan, how fare thee this day?"

Harry Knelt down on one knee and bowed his head in respect, "I fare well my king, how are you?"

"I am well, thank you, but enough of these pleasantries, I have a warning, and a mission for you."

"As you wish my king, it shall be done."

"Dumbledore in his foolishness has taken the philosopher's stone created by Nicholas Flamel into the halls of the ancient school. I want you to be careful this year. Dumbledore may try to trick you into doing things against your better judgment but you need to see clearly. I want you to report back to me whatever he tries to do, understand?"

"Of course my king," Harry said smiling.

"Good, now take your familiar and go to Puck, he has your letter and will be taking you to get your school supplies." Oberon said dismissing him and turning back to a deer to speak with it.

Harry whistled a short tune and an owl flew out of a nearby tree. She had snow white feathers and intelligent eyes. "Hedwig, are you ready for Hogwarts." The owl chirped a happy response. "Good girl, let's go." Harry walked back over with the owl perched on his shoulder and snatched the letter from Puck.

"Hey, that wasn't nice!" the elf pouted

Harry laughed as he read the letter over.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are glad to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of witch-craft and Wizardry. Enclosed you will find a list of your courses and the books you will need for them. Please remember to be at platform nine and three quarters at kings cross station by eight am on September 1__st__, you will also find your train ticket and key to your trust vault at Gringgotts wizarding bank enclosed._

_Sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall_

"potions, charms, transfiguration, horbology, history of magic and DADA; it all looks to be in order, I wonder how shocked the goblins will be when they hear a British wizard speak to them in gobbledygook?" Harry asked idly before he put a hand on Puck's shoulder and they disappeared with a slight pop. One thing that Harry had studied under Puck was the languages of various magical creatures. They had also found that Harry was a parsel tongue, but he opted not to take a snake as a familiar as it would not look good since Tom's familiar was a snake.

They reappeared at the top of Diagon Alley's high street just outside of Gringgotts. Harry smiled at the architecture of the place. It was slightly lopsided but still looked like an old Greco-Roman temple with ornate design and statues and runes scrawled across the arches.

As they walked in Harry noticed the slight harmonics of the wards stretch out and touch them but didn't react, just seeing who was entering their area of protection. Harry sent a trickle of his magic back, saying hello to it. Magic was interesting like that. At times it could be totally bent to the mage's will and at others it could have a mind of its own.

Harry walked up to the teller and said in flawless Gobbledygook "_greetings Warrior, may your enemy's blood spill upon the rocks,_" Bowing deeply in a sign of respect to the Goblin before him.

The Goblin's eyes widened for a second before he responded, "_And may your Gold be multiplied by it, young mage, how may Gringgotts be of service to you today?" _

Harry held out his key, "_I am to start school at the castle of the Four, "_there was no word in Goblin for Hogwarts "_and I require gold for my supplies."_ He said getting down to business. Goblin's hated wasting time with pleasantries such as name giving and polite hellos. You only ever learned of a Goblin's name by reputation or of they chose to give it, not by asking, if you were going by goblin tradition any way.

The goblin nodded and handed the key to an assistant and said, "Griphook will take you to your Vault."

Harry simply nodded and he and Puck headed down to the Cart bay where they went zooming down the tracks till they came to "Vault 263 Potter Trust fund." Griphook had said before stepping out of the cart and opening the vault.

Harry stepped in and grabbed the 'Direct Withdraw' bag off the wall. This bag was similar to a muggle debt card. You would say the amount of money you needed to the bag and it would give you just that. Wealthier accounts had this option so as not to have the hassle of going down to the vault when you wanted money. "_Are there any limits on the amount I can withdraw?"_ Harry asked again speaking in Gobbledygook.

"_You may only withdraw 100,000 galleons a month_" Griphook informed him motioning for them to get back into the cart.

"_And when will I be allowed access to the main Potter Vault?_"

"_You may access it now to get any possessions but you may not access the money in it._"

"Thank you master Griphook, may your gold increase evermore." Harry said as they headed back to the main lobby.

"And may your enemies have a slow and painful death." Griphook responded.

During the whole bank trip Puck had stayed silent allowing Harry to take the helm. The timid little boy who he had rescued from the Dursley's fat fists was no more. Now Harry had a strong confidence and fast wit that could cut down the strongest of men, but he also had a loving heart and a kind hand. Yes Puck was proud of the boy. He had matured greatly due to his treatment at the hand of Vernon Dursley, as well as growing up on the Isle de Fey. Puck smiled as he remembered the first time he had brought the boy to the island, just after rescuing him.

_Harry smiled and grabbed Puck's hand. He was finally going to get out of this place where his mean aunt and uncle starved, beat and slaved him about. The second their hands touched Harry felt reality shift and felt as if he was being squeezed through a tube. Just as fast as it started it ended and the two now sat in a field of grass and flowers. _

_The young Potter stared around the field with sparkling eyes drinking in the beauty. "Wow this place is amazing, where are we?"_

_Puck was about to answer but was cut off by a very beautiful song like voice, "this is the Isle of fey, young human."_

_They turned around to see a beautiful strawberry red haired woman covered in leaves and a crown of silver. Puck instantly got on one knee and bowed his head, "Lady Titania my humble apologies for not warning you about bringing the boy but it-"_

_Titania cut him off, "its fine Robin, the boy is more than welcome in our kingdom, come here boy and tell me your name." she said in a kind happy voice._

_Harry smiled and came over to her, "my name is Harry Potter ma'am."_

"_Ah the prodigal son returns." She said chuckling at his perplexed look. "The potter line has been a ward of Robin's for generations, one of the few wizard families blessed to be an elf friend. When your parents died Robin should have been the one to take care of you." She explained. _

"_Then why didn't he?" Harry asked cocking his head to the side like a curious kitten._

"_Well dear, there was a magic in your mother's blood that allowed you to be protected and for that to continue you needed to live with your aunt and uncle. We thought it best to allow this, until now I'm guessing, why is that?" she asked looking at Puck._

"_I stumbled upon the boy yesterday morning when I was out to cause a little excitement in a boring muggle village. He was kept in the cupboard under the stairs, and they forced him to do all the chores and beat him when they were not satisfactory." Even as he spoke Puck became angered at its mere thought._

"_Well" the queen said with a smile, "that will never happen here do you understand Harry?"_

_Harry nodded, "Yes ma'am."_

After that day Harry had never had to worry about doing chores or beatings again. Not to say that he was lazy or didn't get punished for doing bad things, but he wasn't abused. Puck from then on showed Harry how to have fun in life and how to open up to people; but most importantly how to defend him from people who would do him harm. The kid was only eleven but he probably knew more magic and self defense than anyone his age.

Harry turned to look at his father figure and smiled, "Robin you there? You haven't said a word the whole time?"

Puck smiled and his hair turned a bright yellow, "yeah I'm here kiddo, just having fun watching you stun the crap out of the Goblins." He replied with a vibrant smile.

"Right, well where to first?" Harry asked looking at his list.

"I say we take a trip to Olivander's first, get the whole wand thing out of the way." He said stepping out of the cart.

Harry nodded and they headed down High Street to the small wand shop. Hedwig landed on his shoulder and he smiled, "hey there girl, find a good rat to eat?" he asked seeing the red ting on the feathers around her beak. She snapped her beak as a human would lick their lips and Harry laughed.

"Good, go keep an eye out for anything interesting eh?" Harry suggested and she nipped him and flew off.

Harry had known Hedwig for near on a year now and they were very close. She was no ordinary owl either, she was an Athenian owl, an owl who was blessed by the elf Athena to have intelligence and could become a true familiar if she so chose. Harry and Hedwig had discussed it but Harry was still too young to perform the ritual to bond completely with her so they would have to wait.

As they approached the wand shop Harry started to feel a bit nervous, this would be his first interaction with a human in a few years, and while elves and humans had a lot of similarities it was still hard to get past the image of humans he had from the Dursleys. Puck noticed Harry acting a bit off and smiled and clapped him on the back, "Don't worry buddy you'll be fine. Old man Olivander is a friend through and through." Puck said jovially. Harry nodded and walked into the shop.

The bell tinkled a light sound but no one seemed to be in his shop. Harry could feel the magic radiating in the room from all the wands. It was a comforting feeling to be surrounded by such strong ambient magic. Octavius Olivander pocked his head around a stack of wands and smiled. He had milky white eyes that made Harry think the man must be blind at first but then recognized the magic around the man. He wasn't blind in the least; no he had a magical gift called magical sight that allowed him to see the magic and auras of people.

Harry had the same gift in a lesser strength; he could sense magic but not see it. "Ah, Mr. Potter, I was wondering when you would be stopping by, and Master Goodfellow, always a pleasure." The old wizard said kindly.

"Octavius, a gift from the queen," Puck said opening a pouch at his side and pulling out a single strand of glowing strawberry red hair.

The old wand maker's eyes lit up like diamonds when he saw the hair "from her own head?" he asked tentatively.

"Ay, she says a young girl will come into the shop within the next few weeks that will need it for their wand." Puck said cryptically.

"It will be an honor to craft a wand with this. Thank you, now as to why we are here for the moment, Mr. Potter, which arm is your wand arm?" Octavius said flicking his own wand at a measuring tape and it shot into the air in anticipation of getting to measure a new arm.

Harry held out his right arm and smiled, "this one sir." Harry said looking around the shop. He was tempted to stretch out his magic to start looking for his wand but he knew if he touched a wand that didn't harmonize with his magic it could be disastrous so he let Olivander do his thing.

The old wand maker scribbled down a few notes on a clipboard and went to the back of the shop and came back with a stack of boxes. "now I can see that your magic had already been developed a little bit, particularly toward mind and nature magic if the green aura is anything to go by so try some of these out." Harry stretched out his hand and used his gift to stretch out his magic and touch each wand, none of them seemed like a strong connection, "none of these sir, I have a slight sensor gift and I'm not getting a resonant reading here." Harry explained.

Olivander nodded, not at all dissuaded by the kid's knowledge that not even most adults had. "Alright, do you have another focus by chance?"

"Yes sir, my flute, the focus I use for my nature magic." Harry said pulling the flute out of its holster at his hip for the wand maker to examine.

"Dryad oak, very rare, but I guess easier for you to get, living on the Isle de Fey, and is this eastern dragon whisker as the core, fascinating! Who crafted it?" Olivander asked still going over the flute with his magic sight.

"The same dryad who provided the oak," Harry said simply.

"Well this gives me an idea of what to use for you I'll be right back." With that the old man went into the back of the shop for a few minutes and after hearing a few tumbling boxes and curses in dead languages that only Puck knew the wand maker came back with a very old looking box.

"This wand is the last wand created by the first Olivander wand maker. It was his masterpiece, white Oak from the forest adjacent to Avalon, and a dual core, phoenix ash and mermaid scale from a descendant of Poseidon." He opened the box to reveal a white wand, exactly seven inches long from hilt to tip with a koi fish etched into the shaft. The second Harry touched the wand he felt a rush of power flow through him, his flute glowed in his other hand and his hair whipped around in a frenzy and a green light shot out of the end of the wand.

Puck smiled a wide smile that made his eyes slits and laughed in joy at the presence of such strong magic and a true match for his ward. "Very good Harry you have found your true match wand, most wizards have a close match but not many have a true match, this will be good for you."

Harry nodded, coming down of the ecstasy of power "I can sense another match for me in the shop back there but it's not as complete as this." Harry said pointing to a black box in the back.

Out of curiosity Olivander went back and looked at the wand in question, "curious vary curious." He said bringing it up to the counter. "This wand is holly with a phoenix feather core, eight inches. But the feather that resides in this wand has a brother, just one, and it is the same wand that gave you that scar."

Harry looked at the wand, slightly in awe, slightly in disgust. "I'm glad I was able to develop my sensor ability or else I would have been stuck with that wand probably." Harry gave an involuntary shudder and looked up, "do you have any wand holsters on sale, preferably one that attaches to the hip."

Olivander nodded and pulled out a brown leather case from under the counter, "it has an anti summoning charm on it for protection although you can summon it if you need to."

Harry nodded his thanks and paid Olivander, "see you around." Puck said as they left. "alright you head over to madam Milken's and get a few sets of robes and I'll go to the potion supply shop to get your cauldron and a set of prep tools, we can meet at Flourish and Blots for your books and writing equipment."

Harry nodded and they headed their separate ways. Harry looked at his new wand in its holster and smiled. His magic would be almost perfectly balanced among the elements, Dryad wood to represent earth, dragon whisker to represent air, phoenix ash for fire and mermaid scale for water. He would be able to do most wand or focus based magic very easily.

Harry entered the shop. Like most in the ally it was a bit dreary in its décor and it smelled a bit stale. Harry walked through the shop looking at the different robes, displaying prominently in the front where the standard black robes with the Hogwarts crest on them. There were a few different materials but other than that not much variety where the robes where concerned.

Harry came to the back of the shop where the fitting area was to find an old woman wearing a hat with a stuffed bird on it. She had a very stern look about her and at the moment it was directed to a portly young boy standing nervously on the pedestal getting his measurements done by a fast moving measuring tape while a woman that harry assumed was madam Milken wrote down the numbers.

She barely glanced up when she said; "my assistant will be with you in a moment, Tiadalma!" she called back.

A younger witch came scurrying out from the back with a smile on her face, "Yes Madam?"

"Attend to the young man there will you, I have to finish up with Longbottom." She said with a smile.

The young witch nodded and taped a case next to the young Longbottom with her wand. It opened up into a similar three sided mirror like the one next to it with a pedestal and everything. The young witch motioned for Harry to step up. "So I will need your name for our records, and would you like to chose material now or later?"

"My name is Harry Potter, and I would like to have a good breathable material." Harry said with a smile.

The girl's eyes almost popped out of her head when she heard the name, but like a professional didn't get star struck. "Alright I'll see what I can think up while we get your measurements." She said tapping a tape measure on the shelf and animating it.

The old severe looking witch had overheard him say his name and came over with a smile, "Hello young man, did I hear you say you where Harry Potter?"

Harry smiled a 'Puck smile' and nodded, "yes madam."

"I am, madam Agausta Longbottom, the house of Longbottom has long been close friends and allies of the house of Potter, if there is anything I can do for you please don't hesitate to ask, you have my condolences on your parents, I knew James as a boy when he would come play with Frank. He was a good man your father."

Harry smiled sadly, "Thank you Madam Longbottom," he could tell the lady was being honest in here words, not just trying to get cozy with the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. "I was sorry to hear about Frank and Alice as well." Harry said, remembering what Puck had told him of the aftermath of the last war with Voldemort.

"How did you know about that, Albus told me you where living with your mother's relatives for blood ward protection when I tried to find you to see if you where alright." The woman said astonished.

"I was for a while but the another family friend found me and saw that my mother's relatives where not the best situation for me. Now I live with him and he told me all about my parents and the magical world."

"I see, well I'm glad to hear your alright."

Harry nodded and looked to the boy next to the older woman, "you must be Neville, I'm Harry" he said holding out his hand for a shake.

Neville smiled weakly and held out his hand as well, "h-hi i-I'm Neville." He said nervously.

Harry smiled, " so do you have your wand yet?"

Neville nodded and held out an old looking wand, "i-it was my d-dad's" he said quietly, harry could see the disappointment in the boys eyes.

Harry was about to say something when Puck came in, Harry noticed the elf had rounded out his ears some and changed his hair color to a natural brown color. "Hey kiddo, robes take a bit longer than we thought?" he asked kindly.

Augusta started when she saw the man, "Robin Goodfellow you took him in?" she said sharply.

Puck smiled, "yup, how are you Augusta I haven't seen you since Lily and James' wedding and you must be Neville, how are you?"

Neville smiled nervously and said, "I'm good sir."

Puck looked at the proffered wand and glared, "that wand is almost directly opposed to your magic, who gave it to you?"

Agausta bristled and straightened up, "it was his father's, it should work for him." she said stubbornly.

Puck sighed, she didn't know he was a fey, as it was fey policy not to interact with humans as much as they once had, but Puck was sorely tempted to reveal himself to shut the woman up and get the boy a proper wand, instead he used Octavius' old adage, "the wand chooses the wizard Augusta. That wand does not resonate with Neville's magic."

Augusta sighed, "I guess it was an old sentimentalist heart that wanted Neville's magic to be like his father's. Come on Neville, let's go get you a proper wand." She said looking at her nephew.

Neville smiled and began to walk after her before Harry made a decision, "Hey Neville, you want to ride to Hogwarts together?" Harry called after him.

Neville turned astonished, but smiled, "Sure!" he said before the two of them left.

After getting his measurements taken and picking out some nice breathable robes Harry and Puck headed to Flourish and Blots to get books. Ever since coming to the Isle de Fey and out from under the oppressive rule of the Dursley family Harry had become an avid reader. He read anything from language dictionaries to old Greek mythologies and legends. So when he entered the book store his eyes started to gleam like a hungry lion. He ran around the shop grabbing all the books for his classes, plus recommended compliment books on magical theory, Magical Theory, Arithmancy, Runes, Potions references, Hogwarts a History, and a book on personal grooming charms and spells, in hopes of taming his wild hair before school.

When it was all said and done he had a small library of books, fifty strong. The next place he went to was the trunk store and got a basic school trunk six times larger on the inside than the outside with a finger print lock and magical signature lock.

"Well that was an eventful day eh?" Puck said as they headed out into muggle London to get dinner, they where both Vegetarian and knew the Leaky wouldn't be able to give a good meal.

"Yeah, it was fun to finally be out among humans after all this time." Harry said with a resigned voice.

"What Fairy life to much for ya?" Puck said with a grin.

Harry just shook his head and swatted at his father figure, "I was glad to meet Neville too; I won't have to sit alone on the train ride now." Harry said with a big grin.

~same day Hogwarts~

Dumbledore sat in his office thinking about that event all those years ago. To say he had been surprised when Robin Goodfellow had shown up in his office was a complete understatement. Albus had known the Fey was a wily one but he never thought the man would go so far as to threaten him. Albus needed the boy to live with his relatives for the blood protections to hold, so that when he finally faced Voldemort he would be able to defeat him. when he had gone to talk to the Dursleys about the situation they had promptly slammed the door in his face.

Dumbledore let a tattered sigh escape his lips, maybe the old fey was right. No he couldn't be, he had already laid the trap for Voldemort. He had already set up the plan to test the boy. There was no turning back now, the game was afoot.


	3. New Houses

**AN:**Say what he is actually updating this one how is that possible!

sorry everyone I lost my muse for a while on this one but I was rereading it and it came back, imagine that.

so without further ado here is the next chapter.

Chapter Three: Life Perspective and New Houses

Harry sat in the train thinking about the past four years with Puck and all that had changed in his life. Puck had encouraged him to study and to play. He impressed upon him the power of knowledge and the value of using that knowledge to help others. Much of his time while on the isle de fay had been spent helping other fairies and cultivating the land using nature magic and learning some of the older rites of magic. Humans as a rule where a young race because every thousand or so years they forgot much of the progress they had made. Sure they had histories and such but much of the knowledge they had gained, the how to and the compulsion to relearn these methods somehow became lost.

According to Puck that was what was happening now in the wizarding world. Because of their secretive nature much of the knowledge of master mages and wizards was lost for lack of passing it on. Harry vowed to not fall into that trap himself. He vowed to learn as much as he could in as much variety as he could.

Across from him Neville sat nervously looking around. That was something Harry vowed to get out of his friend as fast as possible. He could sense the strong Aura just bubbling under the surface all he needed to do was remove the mental blocks from his mind and let the magic flow.

"So Neville, what wand did you finally get?" Harry asked smiling wide at the scion of house Longbottom.

"It took a while but Olivander finally matched me with a custom wand, eleven and a half inches of Baltic Oak wood and a twin core of Phoenix ash and the hair of a Dryad." He said calmly pulling out a beautifully carved wand, the handle looking like the oak tree the wood came from while the shaft looked like vines with sun bursts coming through.

Harry nodded in appreciation, "a fine wand indeed, powerful in life and druidic magics." He said calmly.

Neville looked surprised, "you know of those magics?"

Harry nodded, "can you keep a secret?"

Neville nodded, "Our houses are still allied with each other, as they have been for generations, the bond will need to be renewed once we claim inheritance but for now the oaths of our parents will suffice. Even if I wanted to I could not betray your trust Harry." Neville said suddenly becoming serious.

Harry nodded, "right I forgot that. Well I was raised on the Isle de Fay by Puck the son of Oberon."

Neville's eyes became wide as saucers, "Wow that's amazing my family's Grimoire has druidic magic in it but I haven't been allowed to look at it yet, Gran says she will let me this summer after I have a bit of training."

Harry again nodded, "I could teach you a few things if you want. I know most Potter's magic are geared toward battle magic or transfiguration but living on the Isle shifted my core a bit."

Just as Neville was about to reply a girl with bushy hair and slightly bucked teeth came in looking rather harried and frazzled. "Well I never" she muttered to herself and was about to sit down on Harry's lap before he coughed and arched an eyebrow at her. She blushed furiously and said, "Oh sorry I didn't see anyone in here you aren't going to kick me out for being muggle born like that blond the next car over are you?" she asked warily.

Harry smiled, "Not a chance, my mother was muggle born." Harry said holding out his hand, "Harry Potter."

Her eyes widened a bit but remembered her manners and said, "Hermione Granger, and are you really" Harry lifted his bangs to show the scar she blushed and said "Sorry I read a bit about you and well…"

Harry nodded kindly, "I wouldn't believe most of the story books, I'm looking into suing the companies for liable, but the brief mention in _Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts in the 20__th__ Century_is the most accurate description of the possible ways Voldemort was defeated that night."

Hermione nodded and vowed to see the boy before judging by what some book said. Turning to the other boy in the compartment she smiled and held out her hand.

"Neville Longbottom," Neville said taking her hand with a smile.

"Now you where saying something about a blond kid who needed to be pranked?" Harry said calmly steepling his fingers and grinning a Puck smile as the girl sat down.

Hermione's eyebrows all but shot into her hair, "oh no, no, no I wouldn't want you to get in trouble. He was just being rude. I'm used to bullies really." she said sheepishly.

Harry smiled again, "All the more reason to prank him, wouldn't you say Nev?"

"I-I don't know Harry." the nervous boy said, reverting to his usual self.

Harry sighed, "Well I guess not then. Robin would be disappointed if I got into trouble too early in the term."

"Robin?" Hermione asked kindly.

"I was raised by a friend of my families after my parents died, Robin Goodfellow."

Again Hermione was doing a good impression of Hedwig as her eyes got even wider. "You can't mean,"

Harry nodded and held a finger to his lips, "that though is a secret, I didn't expect an eleven year old to be so well read." Harry confirmed, he knew he could trust her not to tell by her aura.

Neville looked between the two and raised an eyebrow, "What are you two talking about, how can she know about magical culture she is a muggle born!"

Harry sighed at the typical pure-blood statement. "William Shakespeare, Ravenclaw class of 1575-1582. He is famous in the muggle world as a playwright and poet. His only fantasy was _A Midsummer Night's Dream, _which he wrote after an encounter with my father figure and mentor Puck otherwise known as Robin Goodfellow."

Hermione was nodding her head ecstatically, "Wow that's amazing I didn't know he was a wizard."

"Yup, why do you think a man that supposedly had no education was able to become such a successful playwright?" Harry asked kindly.

"Wow, I never would have thought that was possible." Neville said amazed.

"You have to remember back then we were still very open with our muggle counter parts. I believe The Bard was a part of Her Majesties magical court as well."

Over the next few hours the three of them spoke of magical politics, theory and the different branches offered at Hogwarts. Hermione had been appalled to find that most muggle-born magicals where either forced to take crap jobs or move back to the muggle world where they had to take even crappier jobs. Harry and Neville both assured her that they already planned to take their seats on the Wizengamot at fifteen since they were the last of their line and with most of the next generation of Lords or Ladies in the next few years of Hogwarts they would be taking steps to begin new legislation.

At a lull in the conversation Harry pulled out his flute and began to play. Hermione being the observant one noticed the engraving on it as well as the runes she had read about different foci than wands in fantasy books but when she didn't see any in the wand shop she had assumed that they had been simply fantasy. Since he seemed to be playing free style she waited for a pause in the music before asking her question.

"Harry, is that a focus?" she asked tentatively.

Harry nodded, "Most Europeans say that wands are superior foci but that is only in the area of generalized magic and even then staves are better for channeling more power, or simply wandless magic. But for Druidic magic, which has fallen out of practice in this day and age, a musical instrument is not only better it is required for most spell work in that branch." Harry explained.

He pulled the flute to his lips and began to play a sweet jumping melody; instantly green magic started wafting from the end of the flute and out the window. Hermione and Neville rushed to the window to see the trail of flowers and vibrant grass left by the trail of magic. When the tune stopped so did the magic and the new growth. "See that was a more basic spell called the tune of life."

Again the conversation flowed from there talking about how druidic magic was practiced and Harry promising Neville he would ask Puck if he could help Neville get a start on Druidic magic by fashioning him a Druids focus.

Once they finally pulled into the station Harry had played another song that allowed Neville to keep track of Trevor, who had a nasty habit of running off and disappearing. Hermione while fascinated with the 'lost' branch of magic wasn't called to it, though she vowed to find some specialization as the year went on.

They made their way to the boats with the other first years, following what could only be a half giant to the docks. The three of them got into a boat together along with a boy by the name of Ronald Weasley. Harry simply introduced himself as Harry since the kid's aura screamed greed. A person like that would more than likely leach off of his apparent fame if the whispers of the other kids where right.

"did you hear Harry Potter is coming this year."

"I cant wait to meet him!"

"I heard he slew a dragon at six"

Harry had to groan at that one, who ever published those damn Boy-Who-Lived books was going to pay, dearly.

Harry stretched out his magic and touched the wards of the school in greeting and the greeted him back, he was startled that they even had a voice, _Welcome Son of James, childe of Puck and servant of Oberon. _A distinctly female voice came into his mind.

_Thank you for taking me into your halls of learning Hogwarts._Harry said calmly back. He would have to ask Puck how it was possible but with all the magic running through Hogwarts and the original power put into the ward scheme there was no doubt that the school would be slightly sentient.

Luckily no one fell into the lake as Neville had feared and the four of them made their way into the castle. Upon reaching the steps leading to the side entrance of the Great Hall a severe looking older witch with a tight bun and a no nonsense kind of face in a tartan set of robes came to meet them. "I'll take it from here Hagrid." She said in thick Scottish brogue.

"aye Professor, good lot this. See ya'll on te' grounds then." He said to the students as he left.

The old witch turned and looked at her new charges with a tight smile. As she spoke welcoming them to Hogwarts, how in any of the four houses that house would be their home and family while at Hogwarts and that good behavior earned points while bad behavior lost it. She left after a moment of silence to let it sink in.

"Well I know I will be in Slytherin." Came the haughty voice of a blond up near the front.

"only evil gits would want to be in a house like that!" Ron said drawing attention to the group. Harry looked at the red head and pinched the bridge of his nose. Leave it to a red head to start a fight.

"Red hair, hand-me down robes, you must be a Weasley." Harry arched an eyebrow. He may not like Weasley but he hated bullies.

"You make it sound like you are so much better." Harry said stepping in front of the kid.

the blond scoffed and said, "of course I am, and who are you?"

"Harry, Harry Potter." Harry said crossing his arms.

The Blond looked shocked a moment but glared and said, "Well Potter, you might want to reconsider your friends, the Longbottom over there is nothing more than just above squib and Clan Weasley hasn't been any good since that bumbling oaf Arthur took head of house." At this Harry had to hold Ron back. "The name is Draco Malfoy I can help you go far in the wizarding world." He said holding out his hand.

Harry glared a moment and then said, "The Ancient and Noble House of Potter has always been and always will be an Ally of the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom. If you dare insult the ancient Pact that has held us together for so long then it may come to a feud, and trust me when I say you do not want that." Harry said with a cold glare most of the purebloods in the area gasped, knowing that Harry, as the last Potter, had a right to declare Blood Feud even though he wasn't officially Head of the house.

Malfoy gulped but was saved from responding by the door opening. "They are ready for you." Came McGonagall's brogue as she stepped out of the door for a moment.

As they filed into the Hall to line up Harry was awed by the sight of the roof, though he had seen similar allusions when Lord Oberon would give him History lessons that still didn't take away from the majesty of such magic.

"It's not real you know, the ceiling, it's just enchanted to look like the sky outside." Hermione whispered to Harry and Neville.

"There is a similar illusion on the dungeon windows to show the grounds," Harry said, "and the ones in the Slytherin dorms can be customized."

"wow that's really cool." Neville said in awe.

As Harry was about to respond McGonagall cleared her throat and placed a three legged stool with a tattered old hat on the center of the raised platform where the teachers ate in front of the headmaster's podium.

When she set it down the hat moved revealing patchwork eyes and a rip for a mouth startling the muggle born's. Some even shouted in shock when it started to sing, extolling the virtues of each house, Ravenclaw the intelligent and wise, Gryffindor the brave and courageous, Hufflepuff the loyal and hardworking, and Slytherin the cunning and ambitious.

"When I call your name," McGonagall said calling everyones attention back to her, "come up to be sorted."

Harry waited anxiously as Hermione was sent to Ravenclaw and Neville to Hufflepuff. Malfoy was sent to Slytherin before the hat touched his head. Finally "Potter Harry was called and Harry took a deep breath ignoring the murmurs that followed his name and noting with interest that three professors in particular leaned forward, namely a man with a turban that reeked of garlic and dark magic, a greasy haired man that smelled of potions and the headmaster.

The hat was so large it slid over his head, "_Well, well what do we have here," _came the haggard and old voice of the hat, "_a childe of the fey, tell me lad, how fare the elder race?"_

"They are well these past few centuries, Godric and Rowena where the last to have full contact with them and they have not regretted their decision to pull away from the affairs of human kind."

Harry said kindly.

"_No I dare say they wouldn't especially with the way society has gone." _The hat grumbled, _"well on to your sorting, let us see now, intelligent and brave, hardworking and loyal too, ambitious but not a deceitful person as the house of Salazar has become….you would do best in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw the choice is yours."_

"Hermione is in Ravenclaw and although she is intelligent I get a sense she needs a bit of tempering in the area of wisdom. I shall go there. And plus it will be a great prank to see those that expect me in the 'house of the hero' disappointed."

Harry said with a laugh.

"_Indeed, maybe Hufflepuff would have been good too with loyalty like that…well then you shall be a…_**Ravenclaw!"**the hat called out shocking everyone for a moment before a little professor, half goblin if the sharp teeth and pointed ears where anything to go by, stood atop the tome he used to reach the table and started clapping, the rest of the house of blue and bronze joining him.

Harry stepped down and joined the other first years with Hermione and shook people's hands all around.

From the Headmasters' place at the table he was sitting in silent shock, this was not how his plan was supposed to go. The boy was supposed to go into Gryffindor house and be the brave idiot he was meant to be. If he was in Ravenclaw that meant he was smart. Maybe to smart. Damn he would have to rearrange some things but this years test should still work out, maybe for the better.

The aged old man was brought out of his thoughts by another shock, Ronald Weasley was called to the chair and instead of being sorted instantly like all his brothers the hat took a while to sort him. it looked as if the boy and the hat where in an argument before finally the hat said aloud, "**You will be a Slytherin and there is no changing it now go sit down boy!"**

the room gasped as the first Slytherin Weasley in over a century stepped off the dias looking rather sick and went to sit at his new table, where he was given a wide birth at best.


End file.
